Mama?
by Sasshi Ken
Summary: Sebebarnya, siapa ibu kandungku? Kenapa semua orang seolah menyembunyikannya? Apa, wanita berambut merah muda yang selama ini merawatku itu memang ibuku? Atau wanita berkacamata di foto ini?/Ma..ma../Kau../Based on Ch.7 Naruto Gaiden/RnR?


**.**

 **.**

 **MAMA?!**

 **A NARUTO FANFICT**

 **DISCLAIMER : KISHIMOTO MASASHI**

 **FICT BY : SASSHI KEN**

 **WARNING : TIME SETTING CANON, ABAL, GAJE, TYPO, BLA BLA BLA**

 _ **KEEP CALM FOR EVERYTHING GUYS**_ __

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pembohong! Semuanya pembohong! Baik Mama, Papa, bahkan Paman _Hokage_ juga! Semua menipuku! Aku.. aku tak mempercayai siapaun lagi. Yang kupercayai hanyalah Mama kandungku! Ya! Aku mungkin tak pernah bertemunya, tapi aku yakin dia akan menjelaskan semuanya padaku.

Berlari, terus berlari. Pergi dari semua kenyataan palsu ini. Dengan napas terengah-engah, aku dapat melihat siluet seorang wanita dewasa dari kejauhan. Kuperhatikan baik-baik. Rambutnya berwarna merah, kacamatanya sama denganku, dan matanya beriris _ruby_.

Wanita itu, sama persis dengan wanita di foto yang aku pegang ini, hanya saja wajahnya terlihat sedikit dewasa. Paman bergigi runcing itu bilang kalau namanya Karin. Tidak salah lagi...

... akhirnya aku bertemu ibu kandungku.

Sasuke – Karin – Sarada. Apa itu perpaduan yang cocok? Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mempercepat larianku. Aku ingin segera memeluknya, menceritakan semua ini padanya, dan menangis dalam pelukannya.

BUGH

Langsung saja kulingkarkan kedua tanganku di pinggangnya, mendekapnya erat-erat. Bisa kurasakan kekagetan di dalam dirinya. Ia terlihat curiga dan menatapku intens.

"He.. Hei! Kau ini..."

"M.. ma... ma...," isakku, memotong kalimat pembicaraannya. Air mataku tumpah di momen haru biru ini. Aku dapat merasakan, kehangatan tubuhnya, nyamannya pelukan ini, dan yang membuat dadaku makin berdesir adalah... dia membalas pelukanku.

Wajahnya ditundukkan, membuat rambut panjangnya bergesekan kecil dengan pipiku. "Cakramu terasa tidak asing bagiku, model kacamata kita juga mirip," Senyum terulas di bibirku. Aku percaya pada ikatan batin orangtua-anak, dan aku yakin ia pasti mengetahui ikatan Ibu–Anak kami.

Ia, atau mungkin sekarang harus aku panggil Mama, perlahan melepas pelukan. Akupun mengikutinya. "Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu denganmu, aku seperti merasa dekat denganmu,"

 _Tentu saja! Aku ini anak kandungmu!_

"Tapi..." Suaranya merendah. Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang hal ini.

"... Kau... siapa?"

Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacotan Author**

 **Mungkin Sarada emang asli anak SasuSaku. Kehadiran Karin hanyalah pemasam di awal, dan pemanis hubungan SasuSaku nanti.** _ **Maybe, Kishimoto is trolling us. You know him, right?**_

 **Mungkin SasuSaku sengaja membiarkan semua hal ini terjadi, seperti sebuah settingan, agar Sarada bisa membangkitkan Sharingan dan kekuatan Uchiha sejati. Bisa saja, karena Sarada tidak sepenuhnya Uchiha (Ibu Sarada bukan Uchiha sejati) dan Sarada adalah Uchiha tersisa bersama ayahnya.**

 **Mungkin karena dulu Sasuke sering mengisap cakra a.k.a menggigit Karin, makanya Sarada ada kecocokan dikit dengan Karin.**

 **Mungkin karena cinta tak berbalas, saat bayi, Karin diam-diam sengaja memasukkan beberapa cakra atau DNAnya ke Sarada,** _ **thought it useful someday...**_

 **Mungkin Suigetsu mengambil barang peninggalan Sasuke yang disimpan Karin. Karin mengatakan tak ada yang boleh menyentuh meja kerjanya. Suigetsu juga mengatakan 'mungkin' pada benda itu, seperti kurang tahu jelas. Yah, makanya DNAnya cocok.**

 **Mungkin Suigetsu salah prosesi saat melakukan tes DNA :v**

 **Mungkin Sakura emang hamil spt di Ch.5 Gaiden, tapi karena keguguran dan saat itu Karin juga mengandung bayi, maka bayi itu dipungut SasuSaku dan Karin menyerahkannya. (Sinedramaable -_-")**

 **Atau mungkin Sarada memang anak SasuKarin dan karena ada alasan, Sakura adopted her.**

 **Si Gundul Sharingan bilang pada awal ch.7, bahwa anak hanyalah gabungan setengah gen masing-masing dua manusia. Anak hanyalah penipu kematian seseorang, yeah... semacam itulah :v Dan mungkin nanti Sakura akan menyangkal hal itu, mengatakan bahwa orangtua-anak bukan sebatas itu, dan karena itu disangkutpautkan dengan tes DNA yang dilakukan Sarada.**

 **Mungkin itu beberapa alasan yang udah aku rangkum dari sosmed, dan argumenku sendiri. Ah, kalo gak salah ada 10 chapter gaiden, berarti tinggal 3 chapter lagi, bisakah untuk menjelaskan hal ini lagi dalam 3 chapter? Dan, perdebatan SasuSaku dengan SasuKarin bangkit lagi :v. Memang bukan OTP aku, tapi kalo diurut dari dua itu, urutan pertama yang kusukai adalah SasuSaku, kedua SasuKarin :P. Aku berusaha kukuh kalau Sarada emang anak SasuSaku, tapi satu sisiku yang lain, aku ingin Sarada anaknya SasuKarin :3. Kalo emang SasuSaku, mungkin emang aku aja yang ngerasain, tapi rasanya agak flat aja alurnya. Tapi kalo SasuKarin, engg.. apa manga shonen seperti itu?**

 **Fict ini hanyalah pelampiasan setelah membacanya :v Gaje, right? Oh ya, Orochi jadi muda! Bahkan terlalu cantik jadi cowok, terlalu maskulin jadi cewek :v Tapi, aku kok fokusnya ke Suigetsu ya? :V Jadi, errr... tmVn :3**

 **Bdw, buat yang nunggu fict 'Please Come Back!' ane, harap sabar ya. Ane niat ngelanjutinnya. Tapi WB ini menggangguku...**

 **At the last, can u give ur review? Berbagi argumen juga bisa kok. Sharing gitulaaa...**


End file.
